Kingdom Hearts III DLC Ideas
Hello there people, Emman here and I got some news, with Kingdom Hearts III being released this 2019 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, let's think of ideas for DLC of the game, such as Worlds, Keyblades, forms and even some playable characters. Potential Worlds Note: The Pixar worlds, much like the Toy Story one, will have an original story. Note 2: As of Disney's acquisition of 21st Century Fox in December 2017 which is currently in it's pending stage, properties from them are possible, as long as if we can get good ideas and as well as a few third-party properties, if Disney can ask permission from other companies. *Riley's Head (Inside Out) *Islands of the Sea (Moana) */Zootopia/ (Zootopia) *Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Santa Cecilia, Mexico/Land of the Dead (Coco) *Louisana (The Princess and the Frog) *Radiator Springs (Cars; you turn into a car when in this world like in the Toy Story World and it's a minigame world like the 100 Acre Wood). *Scotland (Brave) *Prydain (The Black Cauldron) *Old America (Pocahontas) *The Ocean (Finding Nemo) *Kingdom of Animals (Robin Hood) *Kingdom of the Sun (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wandering Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) *Snowy Moutains (Brother Bear) *Marvel Comics Multiverse **Wakanda (Black Panther) *The Realm of Treasures and Mysteries (Indiana Jones) *Central Park (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Third Street (Recess) *Atlantis (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *St. Canard (Darkwing Duck) *Duckburg (DuckTales) *Musutafu, Japan (My Hero Academia) */Tri-State Area/ (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) *Gravity Falls, Oregon (Gravity Falls) *Kingdom of Enchancia (Sofia the First) *Echo Creek, Los Angeles, California (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Beach City (Steven Universe; if Cartoon Network wanted to put it in Kingdom Hearts or if Disney will be willing to buy Cartoon Network or once Disney and WB started a partnership for Video Games.) **In fact, Cartoon Network did aired some shows from Disney properties like some based on Star Wars and Marvel. Warner Bros. also distributes some Disney Video Games, such as the LEGO games. *Pandora (Avatar) *Jungle of Sizes (Horton Hears a Who) *The Artic (Ice Age) *Springfield (The Simpsons) *Brazil (Rio) *Sonic's World (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Madrid, Spain (Ferdinand) *Tomorrowland *Future of Aliens (Independence Day) *Russia (Anastasia) *DC Comics Multiverse **Note: Similar to Marvel Comics Multiverse, the locations are separately sorted in order and similar to Beach City from Steven Universe, it can only happen if WB wanted to. ***Amazon (Wonder Woman) ***Gotham City (Batgirl; as Batman is used too much as the spotlight but however, some villains of him will appear.) ***National City (Supergirl; as Superman is used too much as well.) ***Central City (The Flash) *Lakewood Plaza Turbo (O.K.! K.O.! Let's Be Heroes; similar reason to a possible Steven Universe world.) *Toontoown (Who Framed Roger Rabbit; it can only happen if Disney, Square and Amblin do a deal akin to Sony and Disney how did they insert to Spider-Man into the Marvel Cinematic Universe.) *TBD (Lost) *TBD *TBD. *TBD. *TBD. *Auradon (Descendants) *New York City (Girl Meets World; much like Sofia the First, it would be a minigame based world.) More worlds will be added. Potential Skins *Thunder Form *Electricity Form *Lighting Form *Fire Form *Water Form *Jedi Form *Pirate Form *Avenger Form *Lighting Fire Form *Earthquake Form *Crystal Gem Form *Firaga Form *Ragnarok Form *Web Warrior Form *Amazon Form Note: More forms will be added. DLC Playable Characters *Phineas Flynn (Note: His story mode will be even more epic and his gameplay will be even more elaborate.) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Note: He is very powerful, considering that his mode is harder than the one you play in the main story of the game.) *Star Butterfly *T'Challa/Black Panther *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Similar to Deadpool mode but made for female gamers.) *Sally Acorn (based on both Pre-SGW and Post-SGW Versions) *Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran (Similar to Deadpool mode but easier, as it's made for younger and casual gamers.) *K.O. and Enid (similar to Steven and Connie's mode.) *Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (same as both Steven and Connie and K.O. and Enid modes, but for female Superhero fans.) *Terra, Aqua and Ventus More to be added soon. Summons *Kim Possible More TBD. Difficulty Modes DLC Themed Packs *Alien vs. Predator Pack **Enemies: Alien Heartless, more TBD. *Kaiju Pack **Enemies: Kaiju Heartless, TBD. More will be added. Potential Keyblades *TBA Earth Themed Keyblade *Rainbow Gear (Obtained in Riley's Head) *TBA Zootopia Keyblade *TBA Strength Themed Keyblade *TBA Dark Power Themed Keyblade *TBA Rainbow Themed Element Keyblade *TBA Water Themed Keyblade *TBA Springfield Keyblade *TBA Thunder Themed Keyblade *TBA Fire Themed Keyblade *Reign of the Wakandan King (Obtained in Wakanda) *TBD Heaven Themed Keyblade *TBA Jedi Themed Keyblade *TBA Crystal Gem themed Keyblade *Untitled Deadpool themed Keyblade *Untitled Avengers themed Keyblade *Untitled TBD Keyblade *Untitled TBD Keyblade More Keyblades will be added soon. Notes/Trivia Tropes *Bowlderize: Certain elements that are too vulgar such as X-Men's Deadpool are sanitized but meant for Laughs. *Rated M for Manly: The Deadpool Mode is meant to be that. General *The creator added DLC playable characters to get the game having more variety. Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:DLC Category:Random Category:Inside Out Category:Zootopia Category:Moana Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Indiana Jones Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Sofia the First Category:Steven Universe Category:The Simpsons Category:Futurama Category:Ice Age Category:Treasure Planet